This is a multicenter, multiple arm, placebo-controlled study designed to investigate new treatment options for HIV infected subjects who have been treated with the protease inhibitor Indinavir in combination with two nucloside analogs and who are exhibiting a range of response from virologic success through overt virologic failure.